Pedazos Del Corazón
by CatEchizen
Summary: Un incendio... los separo; cada año se vuelven a encontrar... pero ¿Donde has estado estos tres años Echizen?... y ¿que es lo que la sombra nos quiere revelar?
1. Destino Final

**Desclamair: **Ni POT, ni Harry Potter, Ni El Señor De Los Anillos Ni Yugioh me pertenece solo los tomo prestados para mis locuras

**Capitulo Uno: Destino Final **

Tres chicos corrían por el tenebroso bosque, sus respiraciones ya estaban bastantes agitadas por la carrera y por los sucesos anteriores ocurridos en el castillo blanco ya casi en ruinas que se encontraba atrás de ellos

Unos de ellos era pelirrojo de ojos ambar, otro era castaño, y de ojos azules que ahora se encontraban cerrados y por ultimo, el más pequeño de los tres, era de cabello negro con reflejos verdes y de ojos color ámbar.

De repente el más pequeño se detiene y cae al suelo, sus compañeros se detienen y voltean a verlo extrañado

-Que haces?- dijo el castaño agitado por la carrera- levántate no hay tiempo

-S…si- dijo el chico tratando de ponerse en pie pero no lo logra y cae de nuevo al suelo, agarrándose un costado de su tórax

-Koshimae!, que pasa?- dice preocupado el pelirrojo acercándose al chico

El moreno no contesto y solo observo la gran mancha de sangre que provenía del mismo lugar que se sostenía

-Estas herido- dijo el castaño acercándose a el con suavidad-… puedes seguir- preguntó el castaño seriamente algo muy raro en el ya que este era acostumbrado a siempre estar sonriendo

-Claro- dijo con arrogancia el chico mientras que con esfuerzo se levantaba del piso

-Bien sigamos- dijo el castaño quien empezó a correr seguido del moreno que era ayudado por el pelirrojo

-No han llegado- dijo el castaño, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño lago

-No han de tarar- dijo el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba al pequeño a sentarse debajo de un árbol- rayos… donde esta Tomoka cuando la necesitamos- dijo el pelirrojo

-Sabes que es malo hablar de las personas a sus espaldas- dijo la voz de una mujer mientras salía de los árboles que se encontraban frente a ellos- para que me quieres?- detrás de la chica venía otras tres personas

-Koshimae, esta herido- dijo con tranquilidad el chico dejando ver la herida del chico quien ahora tenía fuertemente apretado los ojos por el dolor aunque trataba que nadie lo notara

La chica se acerco a el con tranquilidad y se arodillo a lado del moreno, destapo la parte del cuerpo del chico donde salía la sangre donde mostraba una gran herdia de cómo un cuchicllo o una espada. Tomoka acerco sus manos a la zona herdia y cerró los

ojos al instante una luz blanca salio de las manos de la chica y en pocos segundo la herida del chico se estaba cicatrizando.

El chico vio que su herida ya estaba curada y decidio levantarse pero fue detenida por la voz de la chica

-No deberias esforzarte más de la cuenta… ella te necesita más sano que herido ahora- dijo en un susurro que no logro ser escuhado por los demás

-Lo se, no tienes que decirmelo- dijo el chico con arrogancia y se levanto acercandose al lago para refrescarse la cara

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se había acercado al castaño que se encontraba rodeado por los tres sujetos que habían llegado

-Y…como les fue?- dijo el pelirrojo

-Al principio bien pero al parecer su ejercito es más grande de lo que pensabamos, no pudimos con ellos y tuvimos que regresar- explico un moreno de ojos violetas

-Como crees que esten los demás- pregutno un poco preocupado otro moreno de ojos verdes

-No lo se Oishi… pero Tezuka esta con ellos y ella con los otros, no creo que esten tan mal- dijo el castaño que veía con el pelirrojo

-Syusuke tiene razón- dijo otro pelirrojo pero no tanto como el del otro chico

-Y Ryoma… como esta el?- el primer moreno que hablo señalo con la cabeza al chico quien se encontraba en el ruio bebiendo el agua mientras que Tomoka lo vigilaba

-Más tenso de lo que imaginaba Momo, salio herido por eso… - contesto Fuji

-Crees que estara bien para la batalla final?- pregunto el segundo pelirrojo

-Espermos que si Eiji… si no todos estaremos perdido

-Kintaro sabes donde esta ella?- pregunto Oishi viendo al chico

-No, parece ser que esta dentro de un campo de energia o algo ya que no siento su presencia-Kintaro negaba con la cabeza pero en sus ojos se mostraba la preocupación- solo espero que no este herida

-El dragon no lo permitiria- dijo la voz de Ryoma junto a ellos- quieren hablar más bajo necesito concentrarme

-no cambias Echizen- dijo con burla Syusuke logrando que apareciera de nuevo su sonrisa caracteristica de el

-Kintaro… estas seguro que no la sientes?- pregutnó el chico viendo de reojo al pelirrojo

-Si… la presencia de Sakuma no se encuentra por ahora

-Maldición- se quejo el moreno mientras miraba hacia adentro del bosque

-Y si ella esta muerta?- djo con preocupación Eiji

-Eso no es posible- dijo Ryoma mirandolo enigmaticamente- además ya lo habriamos sabido

-Entonces es cierto… ustedes tres ya…- dijo asombrado Fuji mientras abría sus ojs mostrando sus dos pupials azules y mirando a Kintaro quién solo se sonrojo

-Tuviste que decirles no Echizen?- dijo otra voz desde la obscuridad del bosque

-Tarde o temprano lo van a saber… además el no pone protestas- dijo el moreno mirando de reojo al pelirrojo para luego dirigir su mirada a otro castaño de lentes que salia del la obscuridad de los árboles

-No te esfuerzes Tezuka… nunca aprendera- dijo Tomoka en tono de burla

-Estan todos?- dijo un chico de pelo negro y gafas ocultando sus ojos saliendo de donde slaio Tezuka junto con otros dos chicos

-Ahora si- dijo Momo mientras todos se acercaban al grupo que había llegado- por que se retrasaron tanto?

-Momoshiro… estabamos en otro país com querias que llegaramos antes- dijo con ironia un chico moreno de pañoleta

-Kaoru tiene razón- lo justifico el de lentes

-Tu siempre lo defiendes Inui- dijo con molestia Momo

-No empiezen si- se quejo otro castaño que llevaba a penas

-No te metas Kahuamura- dijieron Momo y Kaoru al mismo tiempo

-Donde esta Ryoma?- pregutnó Tomoka mirando a todas partes

-Oh, Oh- dijo Eiji mirando hacia donde miraba Ryoma antes de que llegaran Tezuka y los demás

Ryoma se encontraba corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, el sabia donde se encontraba ella, por dios no por nada vivio con ella en ese lugar por más de cinco años.

El chico se encontro con una pequeña casa no muy lejos de ahí, se encamino a la parte trasera del lugar y entro por una puerta que daba a la parte de debajo de la casa llegando a un lugar como una tuberia, este lugar estaba lleno de agua en el piso y algunas gotas goteaban por los tubos que se encontraban arriba, el chico empezóa a caminar con tranquilidad pero con un poco de rápidez, no quería resbalar; llegó a una separación en el lugar y tomo el lado derecho; no tardo mucho en llegar a una puerta

-Alohomora- susurro el chico en silencio y la puerta solo se escucho un tronido y se abrio, dentro de la habitación todo se encontraba en plena obscuridad pero no duro mucho ya que solo al poner un pie dentro d ela habitación la luz se prendio y cuando supo se encontraba en el piso tirado mientras una chica rubia y de ojos grises se encontraba encima de el-sigo dieciendo que pesas demasiado

-Maldición Echizen sabes lo que te hubieramos haber echo?- dijo un moreno de lentes y de ojos verde esmeralda

-Primero habrían muerto antes de poder hacerme algo- dijo con arrogancia Ryoma mientras la chica se quitaba de encima y se levantaba

-Así?... y porque dejaste que Sandy se te fuera encima- preguntó otro rubio saliendo de detrás de la puerta

-Porque sabia que eran ustedes y no podían hacerme nada- dijo el chico simplemente

-Crees que no te hubieramos confundido con el enemigo?- dijo con tono de haber sido ofendida una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel

-No… sal Kintaro- dijo el moreno con enojo

De una puerta que se encontraba enfrente de el salio el mismo pelirroj que hace rato lo había ayudado a llegar con los otros chicos

-Jijiji como supiste?- dijo el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza y con los ojs cerrados

-Para la otra diganle a Kai que te observe mejor… no sabe imitarte- dijo el chico entrando completamente a la habitación

-Sabia que no solo el fisico convenceria a Ryoma… pero como lo descubriste?- pregutno ahora otro pelirrojo casi anaranjado con pecas y ojos azules

-Una ustedes no estan dentro de un campo de energia ya que este lugar no lo permite y otra Kinatro no se sonroja por que Fuji lo descubra en una mentira- explico Ryoma

-Que haces aquí entonces?- dijo el rubio

-Tranquilo Malfoy, la pelea esta alla afuera no conmigo… donde esta ella?

-Aquí estoy- dijo una chica saliendo de la habitación donde antes estaba Kintaro, era de melena caoba y de ojos rojos, como dos rubies- y tu no deberias de estar aquí- dijo ella con seriedad

-Al igual que el- dijo Ryoma señalando con la cabeza a Kintaro

-Entra- dijo la chica entrando de nuvo a la habitación seguiendo al pelirrojo

-Sakuma…- dijo Malfoy mirando a la chica con duda

-No te preocupes Draco, estare bien- dijo Sakuma sin mirar al rubio y entrando por completo a la habitación seguido por Ryoma

Dentro deetsa solo se encontraba una cama pequeño encima de esta se encontraba durmiendo un niño como de siete años de cabello castaño. Sakuma fue a sentarse a lado del niño y empezó a acariciar su cabello con ternura

-Todavia no puedo creer que pasara esto- susurro la chica a los otros dos chcios que se encaontraban dentro de la habitación

-Nadie lo pidio, así fue escrito- dijo Kintaro tristemente

-No creesque te descubriran si estas aquí?- pregutno Sakuma viendo a Ryoma recargado en lapuerta con los brazos cruzados

-Ya lo saben… pienso que lo sabían desde mucho antes solo que no lo querían decir o estaban dudando… y hoy ha sido la prueba para ver mitraición- dijo Ryoma

-Paso muy rápido todo- dijo Sakuma mirando al techo

-Si…- contestaron los dos chicos mientras miraban el piso recordanod como había empezadou gran batalla…

**Continuara…**

Hola chicos aqui de nuevo con este cuento, espero que les guste la nueva actualización, algunos ya han de saber que va a pasar en los primeros ocho capitulos pero tambien ya va a ver cambios muy drasticos y además más datos importantes en la vida de nuestro principes

Espero que les guste

Nos Vemos

Sayonara


	2. Regresando

**Desclamier: **Ni los personajes de POT Ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis ideas locas XD

**Titulo: **Pedazos Del Corazon

**Summary: **Un pasado es lo que los une a todos a la vez que es lo que los separa; mientras su verdaderas vidas van mostrandose sobre la mesa

**Parejas: **¿?

**Lemon: **Aun no esta decidido

**Hechizo Dos**

_Regresando…_

El anuncio del capitán avisando a los pasajeros que en menos de media hora el avión iba aterrizar en Japón resonó por todo el avión ocasionando que el contuviera la respiración para después sacarla poco a poco. Estaba nervioso como hace mucho que no tenia aparte de que el sentimiento del miedo también estaba presente pero no tan palpitante. Es algo que su propio orgullo no le iba a permitir sentir; el miedo.

Gracias a dios su coraza que veía el mundo exterior notaba a un chico de cabellos negros con tonos verdosos; ojos rasgados color dorados opaco junto con una mirada ausente y un cuerpo de envidia. Un chico de solo veinte años envuelto en indiferencia; cuando la verdad es que sentía todo lo contrario a ello.

Volvió la mirada dorada hacia la ventana a su lado derecho; sitio que le había tocado en el avión junto a sus padres que sin voltear a verlos podía escuchar su calmada respiración y de vez en cuando un pequeño ronquido de su padre anunciando que los dos habían caído profundamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Aun se preguntaba como había aceptado haberse subido ese avión e ir de regreso al lugar que había huido hace tres años sin volver para nada. Cosa que no extraño a sus papas ya que para ellos su hijo; Ryoma Echizen, solo veía el tenis y no más aya. Por eso la repentina decisión cuando había cumplido 17 años regresar a América y no regresar.

Claro ellos no sabían que en verdad las cartas que le llegaban de sus amigos de Japon nunca las habría; especialmente la única carta que había recibido de ella. Ninguna más solo una carta en tres años. Una carta que estaba junto a un monton de cartas que ahora viajaban junto a el en su maleta.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar la conversación que había tomado lugar apenas hace dos días y el motivo de la cual el estaba ahora en ese avión.

_Estaba recostado sobre su cómoda cama; boca arriba mirando hacia el techo mientras entre sus manos jugaba con un montón de cartas. Todos los días eran lo mismo, siempre jugaba con ellos entre sus manos convenciéndose de abrirlas y leer por fin su contenido antes de que el mes terminara y recibiera más._

_-Vamos a ir- el grito de su mamá fue la que lo distrajo_

_Le extraño el grito, mayormente era su papa el que gritaba; solo su mamá lo hacia cuando lo encontraba con una de sus revistas fingiendo leer el periódico. Guardo el paquete de cartas en el cajón del ropero de su ropa interior. El único ropero que estaba seguro que ni su prima ni su mamá meterían mano. _

_Abrio con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y hacer notar su presencia. Los gritos de su madre se escucharon un poco más claros para después bajarse un poco de nivel cuando su padre le dijo que bajara la voz. Lo más seguro es que se encontraban en la sala de Lot donde vivían. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras de madera saltando el escalon que tenía la mala costumbre de a veces rechinar o a veces no; no quería arriesgarse a que si lo hiciera esa vez. Tomo asiento cuatro escalones antes de llagar abajo; justo donde podría escuchar la conversación con nitidez y aparte no ser notado por sus papas_

_-No podemos irnos así nada más Rinko; Ryoma aun esta en clases- escucho a su padre tranquilamente, lo más seguro sentado en el sillón_

_-Podemos inscribirlo a cualquier escuela haya, eso no ha sido un pretexto antes- su madre estaba firme, debería de ser algo bastante importante_

_-Rinko, Ryoma esta formando ya su carrera de tenista profesional; déjalo aunque sea a el quedarse_

_-No voy a dejar que se quede solo en América, olvida esa idea Nanjiro _

_-Entonces yo me quedo con él_

_-También es tu hijo, tenemos que ir los dos_

_¿Hijo?, estaba seguro que no era el entonces el único que podría ser era… Ryoga, aunque eso seria bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que no sabia de su hermano mayor desde hace casi dos años. _

_-Lo mejor seria preguntarle a Ryoma que es lo que quiere- escucho como se rendía su papa- Ryoma puedes entrar- lo había cachado _

_Puso una postura como si no estuviera escuchando detrás de puertas y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del short azul que traía puesto entro a la estancia donde su mamá estaba enfrente de su papá con los brazos cruzados y una mueca seria y su padre estaba sentado relajadamente en el sillón más grande de la estancia._

_-Escuchaste verdad?- le pregunto su papá_

_-Mmm- contesto simplemente, dando a entender que si pero que no le importaba_

_-Ryoga esta en aprietos, y necesita de los estudios de abogada de tu madre- le explico resumido Nanjiro- que decides entonces?; te quedas o te vas?_

_Volteo la vista a su madre; tenia una mirada de preocupación. Sabia que su madre su preocupaba de más de Ryoga y de él, si se quedaba tendría que aguantar un sermón de su madre y los pros y contras de su decisión y terminaría por no importarle y llevárselo. Entonces no le quedaba más que decir…_

_-Voy- encogió los hombros con indiferencia y se fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, ya que para su desgracia la Ponta no era conocida en América y su segunda bebida será la leche. Culpa de Inui- sempai…_

_Sin que sus padres lo notaran o eso creía él, apretó levemente el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano mientras una sombra se cruzaba por sus ojos._

Ya ahora ahí se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño como sus papas pero era inútil, llevaba todo el viaje así. La verdad estaba pensando que hubiera sido mejor el sermón que le iba a dar su madre que volverse a enfrentar a Japón.

Se asomo por la ventana y las luces de Tokio le hicieron una bienvenida. El desfile era hermoso; era lo que más le gustaba al viajar; lastima que esta era su tercera vez que veía esas luces.

-Abróchate el cinturón Ryoma- la voz de su mamá algo adormilada lo despertó de su hipnotismo

Respiro pesadamente por ultima vez; de regreso a Japón… lugar que había evitado, de nuevo le daba la bienvenida

-"Como estarán?"- pensó por ultimo cuando de nuevo la voz de capitán se escucho.

* * *

Un viento frio la azoto anunciando la entrada al invierno y produciéndole escalofríos a pesar del abrigo de pana negra y la bufanda roja que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas a pesar de estar envuelta en su delgado y delicado cuello.

Se hinco frente a la lapida que estaba observando, sonrió levemente cuando recordó a la persona enterrada ahí. Ella no era la que tenía que haber estado enterrada, tuvo que haber sido ella; pero no podía ser nada, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla en ese momento.

-Te extraño sabes?- dijo en voz alta solo para ella y la tumba- desearía que estuvieras aquí, quien iba a decir que por ti prácticamente todos estábamos juntos. Tu energía tal vez era lo que lo hacía

Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y a arder, los cerró con fuerza impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran. No podía permitirse llorar frente a ella; si le había prometido que siempre iba a sonreír, que nunca lloraría.

-Ya han sido tres años desde que el se fue- de nuevo empezó a platicar con la lapida- no he sabido de el desde que se fue. Solo le he enviado una carta en todos estos años; pero nunca obtuve respuesta, tal vez el al igual que yo siente culpa, culpa de que tu estés aquí ahora- suspiro con fuerza- y de los demás, no se si le han escrito o no, tal vez hoy lo sepa, dudo que falten este año

Cada año lo mismo, desde hace tres años, el mismo ritual, el día 23 de Noviembre, justo a pleno invierno o entrado el invierno.

-Llegaste temprano… como siempre- una voz algo chillona pero madura se escucho detrás de ella

Dio la media vuelta despacio, sabia quienes iban a estar detrás de ella cuando terminara de voltear. Y así fue, frente a ella ahora, se encontraban siete hombres; por que ya eran eso, hombres o casi unos. Después de un año de nuevo los veía; sonrio levemente feliz de verles otra vez la cara y feliz de hablarles de nuevo. Aunque sea por un día

-Es bueno verlos otra vez chicos

-También a ti Sakuma- le contesto otro de los presentes mientras tomaba el ramo que tenia entre sus anos y se acercaba a la tumba- a ti también- le sonrio a la tumba mientras se agachaba a dejar las flores

-Bueno me alegra que no sea la única que le hable- sonrio Sakuma mientras los demás se agachaban a dejar su propio ramo- Kaoru- susurro al ver como el último de ellos se tardaba más que los demás en apartarse de la lapida

-Shh- no había cambiado, pero podía notar como el tono de su voz era triste y melancólico, tal vez el era el que mas estaba sufriendo de todos los presentes

-Animo víbora- su amigo y enemigo de toda la vida lo apoyo

-No le digas así Momo- le riño Sakuma sonriendo ante la actitud alegre del chico, algo que necesitaban todos- y bien… como les ha ido a todos?

Y ahí fue cuando todos alrededor de esa lápida empezaron a hablar de sus vidas. Vidas que desconocían por un año y solo ese día volvían a saber de cada uno. Una amistad de distancia que inconscientemente fue formándose.

Ninguno de los titulares había cambiado, Tezuka seguía con su misma seriedad controlando a todos cuando provocaban problemas e infundiendo respeto. Claro todo un abogado tenía que ser.  
Oishi aun preocupándose por cada uno de sus problemas, adaptándose de nuevo a su papel como la mamá de Seigaku y siguiendo los pasos de su tío en convertirse en un medico.  
Kawamura seguía igual de tímido aunque algo de su carácter salvaje podía demostrarlo sin tener una raqueta en su mano y ahora atendía la nueva sucursal de sushi que su familia abrió.  
Inui seguía con su obsesión de investigar todos sobre sus compañeros, claro esta de su nuevo trabajo como labotorista en bebidas energizantés, tal vez solo conseguiría clientes como Fuji  
Fuji seguía con su misterioso rostro y sonrisa pero había encontrado su pasión en una péquela tienda de sex shop en una esquina del país. Simplemente era sencillo y feliz.  
Eiji seguía igual de hiperactivo y causando gracia entre todos, y ahora estudiaba arduamente para poder entrar al mundo del espectáculo… en cualquier medio.  
Momo había conseguido por fin entrar por completo al mundo de Ann Tachibana aunque aun no conseguía algo más serio con ella. Mientras que en su vida laboriosa aun estudiaba, estaba en el ultimo año de su carrera. Catador de comida. Tenia que ver con su amor a la comida.  
Kaoru, el simplemente era un misterio, no contaba mucho de su vida, pero nadie lo forzaba sabían que la muerte de ella había sido un gran golpe para el, que inconscientemente se había enamorado de alguien que nunca fue suya.

Y solo faltaba uno ahí, el último integrante que por más de tres años no sabían de el, solo por medios de comunicación.

-Ya casi se acaba el día- dijo Sakuma mientras alzaba la cabeza y empezaba a ver como el sol se ocultaba- tampoco vino este año

-Creo que nunca lo hará- susurro Fuji haciendo que todos escucharan

-Es extraño que solo nos veamos cada año aquí- sonrió con tristeza Kawamura

-Y eso que vivimos en el mismo lugar, desde la secundaria- sonrió con ironía Momoshiro

-Son nuestras vidas, hemos estado ocupados- trato de excusar Oishi-

-Y el miedo y la cobardía nos invade- recrimino Sakuma, no fue sorpresivo para los chicos escuchar el tono de la chica, desde hacía tiempo que la tímida Sakuma Ryuzaki había desaparecido

-Sakuma…

-Que Eiji?- volteo a verlo ya enojada- o dime tu, no es el miedo de que la gente nos vea juntos de nuevo lo que te detiene a ver a todos; todos sabemos que seria demasiado sospechoso vernos a todos de nuevo, y recuerdos dolorosos vendrán. Vivimos en una pequeña parte de una cuidad en que todo mundo se conoce, y se protege

-Tiene razón Sakuma- la apoyo Tezuka- estamos encerrados en una vida que la propia gente nos obligo a seguir, desde la muerte de ella… somos los únicos culpables

Todos se quedaron en silencio, metidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras la oscuridad empezaba a caer sobre el cementerio y de ellos. Todo estaba desierto, solo la presencia de ellos era la que se sentía; acompañado de las lapidas uniformemente alineadas.

Sakuma le dirigió una ultima mirada a la lapida para levantarse. Se acerco a la lapida y lo acaricio como si fuera la cabeza de una pequeña niña. Sonrió ante ella, sonrisa que nadie vio. Los demás estaban detrás de ella aun sentados en sus propios lugares mientras Tezuka y Kaoru estaban recargados en los árboles que había alrededor.  
Saco el aire lentamente y sin decir nada dio la media vuelta para empezar a dirigirse a la salida del cementerio.

-Sakuma… donde vas?- le pregunto Eiji antes de que se retirara por completo

-Regreso al mundo de las mentiras Eiji- le contesto y mirando por encima de su hombro le sonrió con ternura mostrando a la Sakuma de antes por ultima vez- nos vemos dentro de un año- y sin más siguió su camino sin que nadie la detuviera.

* * *

-Ryoma ve y sube tus cosas de una vez- la voz de su mama de nuevo fue el que lo despertó

Por fin había podido conciliar el sueño cuando bajo del avión y piso suelo Japonés. El camino del aeropuerto hacia su casa era bastante largo, como unas dos horas y fue el suficiente tiempo para que el ritmo del caro lo meciera hasta quedarse dormido.  
Para el fue mejor, pudo evitar mirar cosas que no quería.

Antes de recibir otro grito de su mamá se bajo de la camioneta que le había proporcionado el aeropuerto, que deberían de devolver al siguiente día. Bajo del auto y frente a el se alzo el templo grande que en un tiempo vivió. Podía asegurar que el polvo reinaba ese lugar y seria todo un día sacudiendo viejos muebles.

-Rápido Ryoma- sintió como su mamá le pasaba su maleta

Sin decir nada tomo la maleta y abrió la verja de la entrada. Cada paso que daba se le hacia bastante pesado; sin saber como se descubrió a si mismo enfrente a la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio. Tomo la manija; lentamente empezó a girarlo, la misma puerta fue la que se abrió sin el empujarla.

Como se había imaginado, el mueblo de su ropero y el escritorio estaban cubiertas por una capa de polvo. Su cama individual antigua estaba tendida por solo una sabana blanca pero igual con polvo. Dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama y cerró la puerta detrás de el solo para ver la cara seria de su padre.

Últimamente estaba muy extraño con el pero no le decía nada. Simplemente lo mirada con una expresión de duda y preocupación, como la de hace rato y se iba sin decirle nada o burlarse de el como siempre lo hacía.

Vio en silencio toda su habitación, tenía algo de frio a pesar de llevar la playera negra de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas. Pero el cambio climático entre América y Japón era mucha.

Dio vuelta hasta encontrarse enfrente del ropero que antes le quedaba justo donde estaba su cuello ahora le quedaba a mitad de su torso dando a entender que había crecido más. Se dirigió con lentitud hacia el y con cuidado como si al tocarlo podía deshacerse abrió el primer cajón.

El vacio y el polvo se hicieron presentes, sacudió un poco la mano para alejar el poco de polvo que se había alzada gracias a su acción; concentro su mirada en el único objeto que estaba en el cajón. Un marco de fotografía.

Estaba al revez y solo se veía la parte de atrás de la fotografía. Pero como si en verdad hubiera algo Ryoma se le quedo viendo por unos minutos con temor de tomarlo y voltearlo. Pero con un bufo de exasperación se atrevió a tomar el marco.

Ya con el marco entre sus manos aun sin voltearlo fue a sentar a la cama, sentándose lentamente; aunque no evito levantar un poco de polvo de la cama; aunque ahora no hizo ningún intento de disiparla simplemente se le quedo viendo la parte de atrás de la fotografía.

-Ya voltéala carajo- se riño a si mismo

Solo así la volteo con rapidez dejando a la vista una fotografía que lo integraban once personas. Nueve chicos y dos chicas. Justamente sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de tenis de Seigaku, y Sakuma Ryuzaki junto con Tomoka Osakada e incluyéndolo a él. Todos sonreían, claro menos, el capitán Tezuka, Kaoru y él mismo.

En ese momento noto como sus manos estaban tensas aferradas a la fotografía, dedo por dedo los fue moviendo para liberarse de la tensión. Mientras volvía a fijarse en la foto. La última foto que había tomado antes de irse a América hace tres años. Tres años que había evitado esa fotografía, abandonándola ahí sin la intención de regresar por ella. Sus memorias eran mas que suficientes para recordar ese día… ese última día; el día que destruyo la vida de todos y la culpabilidad lo inundo.

-Ryoma- de nuevo la voz de su mamá; últimamente siempre lo interrumpía en sus pensamientos, más en esos, no sabía si agradecérselo o reprocharle

Dejo la fotografía con cuidado en la cama y salió de su habitación antes de cualquier cosa. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras ocultando sus manos llenos de polvo en su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Vamos a ir a la comisaria por Ryoga, vienes?- le pregunto su mama mientras se ponía una bufanda roja

-Me quedare a desempacar- negó la invitación

-Esta bien, vamos Nanjiro- grito a su padre mientras salía de la casa dejando abierta la puerta

-Que?- pregunto por fin al ver de nuevo la mirada esa de su padre de los últimos días

-No hagas nada tonto- le dijo simplemente mientras salía detrás de Rinko cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

Que no hiciera nada tonto?; de nuevo se extraño, por fin había obtenido una respuesta el cual le dejo igual o peor. Que era lo que le pasaba a su papa?

* * *

Se recargo mejor sobre la rama del árbol que se encontraba sentada en ese momento, desde ahí podía observar como esos ocho chicos platicaban alrededor de esa tumba. Una pequeña risa se le escapo de su boca.

Era algo ingenuos, aunque la verdad solo veían lo que le mostraron, y lo que les mostraron era algo puramente verídico. Pero ella sabía la verdad. Sabía todo lo que ellos desconocían por el momento.

Nunca pensó que podía ocultarle algo a ellos. Era algo que nunca lo había pensando mientras tuvo existencia. Ahora simplemente sabía todo, aun así estaba la ausencia del sentimiento de aparecer frente de ellos y contarles todo.

-Llevas todo el día aquí?- una voz masculina infantil se escucho detrás de ella. nO había necesidad de voltear para saber quien era

-Que haces aquí?- susurro casi sin dejar que se escuchara

-El señor me mando a buscarte

-Es mi día libre- rodo los ojos cansada- el mismo lo dijo

-Ha habido problemas… el cuartel- hizo una pausa

-Que paso con el?

-La Orden ya sabe su ubicación; no tardaran en llegar

-Como lo encontraron?- la verdad solo preguntaba por si, ella ya sabia todo lo que iba a pasar, y no había nada que hacer

-Traidor

-Vete, ire en un instante

-Ellos son?

-Nadie que te interese, vete, dile al señor que lo veo en el cuartel- por fin volteo a verlo con una mirada fría y amenazadora que le dio escalofríos al niño detrás de ella y antes de nada desapareció de ahí

Volteo de nuevo su vista hacia el grupo de personas. Al parecer por fin estaban decididos a irse de ahí. La noche ya había caído. Por el momento aun guardaría el secreto

Cualquier presencia que había ahí desapareció en un segundo

* * *

Pensaba volver a casa, pero al final dejo como todos los años que sus pies la guiaran a donde quisieran. Mientras ella se hundía en los recuerdos, sus recuerdos dolorosos.

Quien le iba a decir que ese día, de copas y festejo acabaría en una traición y una noche de fuego y gritos.  
Cualquier rastro había desaparecido, y eso para ellos fue un caso libre de culpa, al ser los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido.

La policía había interrogado a cada uno, todos decían lo mismo, peor nunca llegaron al verdadero culpable, la cual era ella. Ella sabia que todo era su culpa, que si no hubiera entrada a la casa de él ese día. Si hubiera declinado la invitación ahorita tal vez todo sería perfectamente normal.

Todos estarían juntos; sonriendo viviendo. Pero por su maldito corazón todo se había ido a la borda, su confianza, su amistad. Perdió todo esa noche, sus amigos, el amor de su vida, su vida.

Ahora simplemente era Sakuma Ryuzaki, la niña silenciosa que no se hacía notar; siempre sola, en sus pensamientos o oculta con la música y los libros. Había encontrado un refugio en ellos. Un refugio que al final siempre terminaba dejándolo a un lado al no poder llenar el vacio de su corazón.

El vibrador de su celular la hizo reaccionar. Empezó a tantearse para ver en que bolsillo se encontraba el dichoso aparato que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas; como en ese momento. En el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo lo encontró, era un mensaje y de alguien desconocido. Bueno el teléfono por que sabía de que persona era.

-Maldita chismosa- susurro abriendo el celular y leyendo el mensaje

"_Cuidado todo el mundo_

… _Los Echizen han vuelto"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Echizen?, los Echizen? Había vuelto a Japón. Pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía pesada y difícil de seguir. Alzo la mirada para ver en donde se encontraba pero no fue necesario justo delante de el… el chico desaparecido desde hace tres años se presento igual de sorprendido que el

-Ryuzaki

-Echizen

**CONTINUARA…..**

_Segundo Cap!! XD_

_Tal vez ya hayan leido la primera version de este fic; si lo hicieron pido disculpas por la pesima narracion de antes y les presento una nueva idea del fic._

_Como se dieron cuenta los chicos aqui ya son un poco grandes, ya cada quien esta en el instituto superior o fuera de el._

_A quien es la que fueron a visitar en el cementerio?;_

_ Por que no se ven si no cada año?; _

_Por que Ryoma evito Japon por tanto tiempo?_

_Quien es la que hablaba tras los árboles?_

_Muchas preguntas jojojo y yo solo se la respuesta y pronto ustedes tambien ^^_

_Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejar Reviews o entrar a mi live journal que se encuentra en mi perfil dond explico un poco de las actualizaciones_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Nos leeremos_

_Sayo ^^_


End file.
